Entscheidung und Reaktion
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Damon x Elena x Stefan


_**Entscheidung Reaktion**_

_Elenas Sicht:_

Ich drehte die orange **Ringelblume** in meiner Hand, die ich bekommen hatte, als ich krank gewesen war.

Dann betrachtete ich die rote Rose, die einfach nur perfekt zu sein schien.

Es war jetzt eine Woche her, seitdem ich Damon und Stefan gestanden hatte, das ich für beide Gefühle hatte und das ich sie beide nicht sehen wollte, bis ich mir sicher war und mich endgültig entschieden hatte.

Trotzdem hatten sie natürlich herausgefunden, das ich krank war und beide hatten mir einen Strauß Blumen geschickt.

Die Ringelblumen mit dem vielen fassettenreichen grün waren, obwohl sie simpel waren, aufregend und schön gewesen.

Die Blumen hatten einfach Fröhlichkeit in meinem Zimmer verbreitet und mir Gesundheit gewünscht.

Der andere Strauß mit den Rosen war einfach nur atemberaubend schön und perfekt gewesen.

Ich wusste sofort wie sehr er mich liebte.

Heute würde ich mich entscheiden.

Ich vergrub die Ringelblume und die Rose im **Sternenlicht**, als Erinnerung an meine Liebe zu beiden, als Erinnerung an meine Liebe zu beiden, doch heute Nacht würde es nur noch einer sein.

Ich hatte fair sein müssen zu Damon und meine Gefühle für in einräumen müssen.

Ich hatte fair zu Stefan sein müssen und ihm das gestehen müssen.

Doch jetzt musste ich fair zu mir selbst sein und einen für immer aus meinem Herzen verbannen, damit ich selbst glücklich werden konnte.

Ich fuhr zur Villa der Salvatore-Brüder.

Die Tür war offen, deswegen brauchte ich nicht zu klopfen oder zu klingeln.

Im Wohnzimmer fand ich die beiden Brüder.

Damon stand natürlich wie üblich an seinem Tisch und goss sich ein Glas Whiskey ein. Stefan saß auf dem Sofa und las ein Buch.

Sein Blick lag überrascht auf mir, er legte sein Buch weg und stand auf.

„Elena, du bist wieder gesund!", stellte er überrascht, aber erfreut fest.

Damon verdrehte die Augen über die Aussage seines Bruders und trank einen großen Schluck seines Alkohols.

„Und sie hat sich entschieden", fügte er hinzu und fixierte mich mit seinen Blick.

Stefan erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und sah mich unruhig an.

Deswegen hätte ich lieber mit beiden allein reden wollen.

Seufzend atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich mein Leben endgültig in eine Richtung lenken würde.

„Stefan", sagte ich und dieser atmete daraufhin erleichtert aus.

Damon zerbrach sein Glas und er sah so aus, als wäre er auf sich selbst sauer, weil er es hätte wissen müssen.

Mein Blick wurde traurig und **Tränen** stiegen mir in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich.

Das Lächeln verschwand aus Stefans Gesicht, als er bemerkte das ich ihn mit meinem Blick bedachte und die Erkenntnis schien ihn, wie eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht zu treffen.

Ich sah Stefan unendlich leidvoll an.

Wir hatten so viel durchgemacht, das war nicht fair von mir aber ich musste auch fair zu mir selbst sein.

Stefan trat geschockt einen Schritt zurück.

Plötzlich stand Damon vor mir und umfasste mein Gesicht.

Auf ihn hatte ich nach meinen Worten geachtet.

Er sah mir in die Augen und meine Beine wurden taub, doch er ließ nicht zu das ich fiel.

„Du gehörst mir?"

Seine klang so ungläubig, das es mir das Herz zerriss.

Aber mir gefiel seine Reaktion besser, als Stefans kurzer Augenblick der Erleichterung.

Ich nickte leicht und konnte kaum blinzeln, da fand ich mich schon an der Wand wieder und seine Lippen lagen besitzergreifend auf meinen.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und die **Taubheit** aus meinen Beinen verschwand und machte etwas anderem Platz.

Leidenschaftlich wurde ich von Damon geküsst und der Orkan in meinem Bauch, sowie mein unkontrolliertes Herz bestätigten mir das ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, drückte ich mich sofort an ihn und umarmte ihn.

Diese Umarmung wurde sofort erwidert.

Über seine Schulter sah ich, das Stefan nicht mehr da war.

Doch ich hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Damon flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr, das meine ganze Gefühlswelt aus dem Konzept brachte, obwohl ich es doch schon gewusst hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Elena", flüsterte er.

Er malte **Muster** mit seinen Fingern auf meinen Rücken, die mir eine angenehme Gänsehaut bescherten.

Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange und sah ihn glücklich lächelnd in die Augen.

Meine Tränen von vorhin waren versiegt.

„Und ich liebe dich!", erwiderte ich und in seinen hellblauen Augen spiegelten sich so viele Gefühle wieder, dass ich davon fast erschlagen wurde.

Wahrscheinlich konnte ich mir keine Aufmaße machen, wie viel er für mich empfand.

Doch auch ich liebte ihn und ich mich für ihn entschieden, nur für ihn.


End file.
